The present invention relates to a tire carcass transfer device which includes a plurality of actuators operable for movement of flexible cups and also to an actuator operable for movement of a tool. The invention is particularly useful in relation to fluid powered actuators and more specifically to pneumatic actuators.
A typical prior art transfer device has a cylindrical hollow housing and is moveable over a tire carcass building drum so as to enable the transfer device to pick up the cylindrical carcass. During the carcass pick up, the carcass may become distorted from its circular shape. The present invention seeks to reduce this carcass distortion.
Furthermore, also disclosed in the present invention is an actuator operable for movement of a tool, and which on cessation of operation of the actuator will return a tool to a predetermined position which corresponds with a mid stroke position of the actuator.